


Righteous Fury

by OneofaKind33



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Don't Mess With B Squad, Everybody Would Kill For Bridge, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon, Syd is the Muscle, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofaKind33/pseuds/OneofaKind33
Summary: It was the day everyone learned that you don’t screw with D-Squad. It was a reputation they carried with them all the way to B-Squad and beyond. The only people allowed to mess with a D-Squad member was a D-Squad member. And Sydney Drew didn’t need her Fist of Iron to throw a devastating punch.In which Bridge is the Squad’s baby, Sky is a mess, and Syd is righteous af.





	Righteous Fury

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for months since I re-watched SPD last summer (may the Power Ranger gods bless Netflix) because they were MY Power Rangers, you know? Anyway, Syd has always been my fave and just everything about her character is wonderful and the juxtaposition and just- I have a lot of feelings about this show, okay. I could analyze the symbolism in their powers and personalities for days, and like the continuity is so, so great.  
> Anyway, I love Original 3 fics so this is my version. Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Pre-Show One Shot. Syd and her boys. Syd/Sky if you squint.  
> Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net

Sydney Drew crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as she sat in the waiting room to Commander Cruger’s office. As an afterthought, she crossed her legs too. Beside her, Sky Tate held a bag of ice to his split lip and Bridge Carson kept twitching as he tried block out Sky’s seething and Syd’s pouting. A red bruise was slowly blooming over his right cheekbone.   
Syd swept a finger over her split knuckles. It had been so satisfying to deck that smug asshole right on the nose. He should be glad she was kind enough not to do it with her fist of iron. 

“Cadets Carson, Drew, and Tate,” announced the secretary, pointy to the office door.

The three D-Squad members stood in synchronization and shuffled in, Sky in the lead and Bridge tucked behind Syd. Syd tossed her hair over her shoulders. She’d take whatever punishment came her way; it had been worth everything second of floor scrubbing or paper sorting she’d have to do. 

They stood in a line in front of Commander Cruger’s desk, shoulder to shoulder. Cruger’s chair was turned away from them towards a computer screen. Bridge was still twitching beside her, so Syd reached over and quickly squeezed his hand. On her other side, Sky leaned his shoulder gently against Syd’s. For the quick second that they were all connected, Syd felt a rush of solidarity. Bridge must have too, because he calmed immediately. 

“Cadets,” Cruger turned slowly towards them, “would someone care to explain why three of the academy’s finest students are in my office while two others are currently in the hospital wing?” 

None of them spoke. Sky because it hurt his lip, Bridge because he was terrified, and Syd because she was of the opinion that she had done absolutely nothing wrong. 

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Cruger turned back to the screen. “Care to re-watch the footage?” 

“It’s all my fault!” Bridge blurted, “Don’t punish them just because of me!” 

“Are you joking?” Sky snapped, before sharply shutting his mouth. He wasn’t going to let his temper get him in any more trouble.

Syd didn’t have the same problem. “The only people who are at fault are laid up in the MedBay, Bridge. Don’t you dare take the blame for the assholes who have been bullying you!” 

“But if I was better at standing up for myself, this wouldn’t have happened. I don’t deserve your help, or to be on the squad or even in the academy. You should just kick me out right now,” he addressed the last part to Cruger, head hanging miserably. 

Syd reaches over and grasped his bare hand. 

Cruger suddenly understood that there was a lot more going on here than a simple fist-fight between cadets. In fact, the only reason he, and not an instructor, was dealing with this was because of the particular kids who got into the fight— the D-Squads cadets with their special powers. 

“Start at the beginning. Cadet Tate?” 

Sky opened his mouth the talk but Syd cut over him. 

“Sky wasn’t there at the beginning. Neither was I. We just walked in on it. Sir,” she tacked on.

“And finished it?” challenged Cruger. Syd tossed her hair over her shoulder defiantly. 

“Cadet Drew and I were walking back from Advanced Inter-Galactic Communications,” explained Sky, “when we passed by a hallway that should have been empty.” 

“Those jerkoffs had Bridge surrounded, taunting him,” snarled Syd, “he already had a bruise forming. And they’d taken his gloves.” 

Bridge stood, chin tipped to his chest. His knuckles were white with the force he was clinging to Syd with. 

“When Syd and I told them to scram, they asked what had to be wrong with us if we were fine being teammates with a-” Sky paused, unnaturally hesitant. 

“A freak,” mumbled Bridge, “it’s actually one of their kinder insults.” 

“I told them to apologize to Bridge and move on before I reported them directly to you, sir,” said Sky. “They didn’t do either. Hansen wouldn’t stop running his mouth until-” 

Syd cut over Sky again. “Until I made him. If you watch the tape, sir, you’ll see that I threw the first punch. Bridge got caught in the middle of it and Sky was trying to pull me out and break up the fight.” 

That last part was an exaggeration. Sky had definitely thrown his fair share of punches, and it would be hard to sell his innocence, especially since his fists were still tightly coiled and his lip had to be stitched together. But Syd didn’t want them to pay for her recklessness. “I should be the only one punished, sir.” 

Cruger nodded slowly, appraising them. “Cadets Tate and Carson, you are dismissed. Cadet Drew, please take a seat.” 

Bridge’s grip on Syd tightened. “No, Syd-” 

She turned and put both hands on his skinny shoulders. He had to look down to her. “I have zero regrets for standing up for you. They took your gloves; they targeted your weakness and you couldn’t fight back. Go with Sky, and find your extra gloves.” 

Bridge melted into Syd’s solid presence but glanced worriedly at Sky. He was a bundle of emotions right now and if Bridge was near him without gloves, and without Syd, he didn’t know what he’d do. Syd nodded encouragingly. 

“Dismissed, Cadets,” repeated Cruger. Both Sky and Bridged saluted before leaving the room, Bridge hurrying behind Sky. 

“Care to tell me the whole story, Cadet Drew?” Cruger implored, pointing to the seat across from his desk, “Without the careful omissions.” 

Syd ran a hand over her knuckles again while plopping onto the seat. Her hand ached faintly but it was kind of nice. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d punched something that hard with her real, flesh-and-blood hand. 

“Sir, they’ve been bullying Bridge for at least the month since Bridge got moved to D-Squad. Probably longer.” Syd thought of the innocuous bruises and the timid smiles that had seemed like part of Bridge’s personality. He’d told her he was clumsy and shy. She should have known better. She and Sky should have been better. 

“Taking his gloves, picking on him for being able to read energy, for being an empath; like he can help it, like he wasn’t born that way.” She clenched her fists. “They should be glad that I had more control over my temper than Sky did or they’d be eating their own teeth.” 

“That’s enough, Cadet Drew. This type of behavior won’t be tolerated, and you’re already skating on thin ice,” Cruger wanted her. 

“Yes, sir.” Syd took a deep breath. Cruger nodded for her to continue. 

“When Sky and I found them, they had Bridge surrounded, and whether they knew it or not they were projecting mentally and it was hurting him. Just like Sky said, he warned them to shut up and they kept running their mouths, especially Hansen. And then-” Syd paused, unsure how to continue. 

“And then, Cadet?” Cruger pushed. 

“And then Hansen started badmouthing me and Sky. It was nothing we couldn’t handle—nothing we don’t hear all the time. Telling Sky he should take the stick from up his ass, calling me-” she stopped again. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that he went too far.” 

“Cadet Drew-”

“He brought up Sky’s father, sir.” Syd clenched her jaw and flexed her sore hand. “We- I know that we’re not always the nicest teammates, that we’re kind of awful to each other sometimes. But there is a line, and we don’t cross that. We never, ever talk about Sky’s dad unless he brings him up, and we don’t talk about him like that.” 

Syd knew her anger had to be plastered across her face, her fury burning in her eyes like a star gone supernova. Those were her boys that had been messed with— and there had been hell to pay.   
Like she said to Bridge earlier— she regretted nothing.

“He said that Sky’s dad would be disappointed in him for being friends with a freakazoid screw-up like Bridge and a talentless tease like me,” she hesitated at the insults to herself but skipped over it, trying to bury the insult in the rest of the story. “That his dad would have been embarrassed because his son was an abomination and that Sky’s dad must have been some kind of freak too if he’d even pretended to love Sky.” 

“So you punched Cadet Hansen?” Cruger stated.

“Yes.” Syd answered too fast. 

“Cadet Drew.” Cruger warned her sternly. 

Syd stared at the desktop. “I- Sky- he- _ugh_. Bridge cried out. He was in pain; I think it was because he could feel all of Sky’s internal turmoil or whatever. We were standing so close— Sky just tensed up. And then his shield started sparking. All I knew was that either Sky was going to start that fight, or I was. And Sky would hate himself if that ended up on his record, especially because he lost control of his powers. And besides,” Syd tossed her hair over her shoulder, eyes glinting like steel, “no one messes with my friends.” 

Since the moment Syd had strutted into his office with her bloody knuckles and chin raised defiantly, Cruger had known that Cadet Drew had no remorse for her actions. Yet despite this, she had been prepared to face the consequences. Better yet, she’d been prepared to take the consequences for her entire team, to protect them.  
It was the first-time Cruger had heard any of the cadets of D-Squad refer to each other as more than teammates. 

“Very well, Cadet Drew.” Kruger nodded. “The appropriate punishment will be handed out to Cadet Hansen— and it will be incredibly severe— as well as to any bystanders,” he added as Syd tried to argue against Hansen not being suspended. “For your punishment, you will be put on kitchen duty for three days.”

Syd blinked. Only three days?

“Is that understood Cadet Drew?” Cruger growled. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Report to the kitchens after breakfast tomorrow. Dismissed.” 

Syd stood, looking a little dazed, and saluted. She exited quickly, like she was trying to beat Cruger before he changed his mind. 

“Cadet Drew?”

She stopped and turned, shoulders sinking in preparation for more punishments. But pride was still etched into every fiber of her being. Good. 

“Cadet Hansen underestimated your abilities and made deeply insulting judgements about your character that are without warrant. You demonstrated that he clearly had reason to be threatened by you and your capabilities. He will be punished for his comments, though I do believe your right hook already taught him that lesson.” 

Syd nodded, one corner of her mouth edging into a smirk. Her hands both tensed and stretched at her sides. She started to leave under the silent dismissal. 

“And Cadet Drew?” Kruger didn’t look up from his paperwork, paperwork caused by this squad. “Do avoid any more fistfights. The medical staff won’t be able to handle the influx of patients.” 

“Yes, sir.” Syd said quickly, slinking from the room at last. Relief lifted off her shoulders and she smiled to herself. The officer at the front desk shooed her out but Syd didn’t need it— she was already gone. 

* * *

She found her boys in their room, Bridge wearing his spare gloves and fidgeting with the velcro. Sky was sitting on his bed as far away from Bridge as he could get, fuming. 

“Syd!” Bridge exclaimed a little too loudly, throwing himself off his bed and into her. Syd wrapped an arm around him to keep him from toppling then both— Bridge always seemed to forget she was short. 

“Hi Bridgey,” she smiled. She waited as he melted into her a little, using her steady presence to ground himself again.

“What the verdict?” He asked, pulling away slowly, entangling himself from her like videogame cords. 

“Three days KP duty. Hansen’s in shit though.” 

“Only three days?” Incredulous, Sky stopped imitating a statue to ask.

“Yep,” shrugged Syd. “I think Cruger liked our righteous fury. Anyway, I’m starving. Pizza?” 

“At the ice cream place?” Asked Bridge.

“Duh,” Syd smirked, “where else?”

“Give me a minute!” Bridge said as he bolted into his and Sky’s bathroom. 

Syd shook her head at him. The kid had it hard but he bounced back quick— especially when pizza was on the table. 

“You’re coming with us, Grumpy Cat,” Syd teased Sky, “you didn’t eat dinner either.” 

The furrows in his brow increased, but Sky didn’t say anything. 

“And Bridge is going to need us both. We have to keep a closer eye on him for the next couple weeks, look out for him better,” she said softly. 

“We’ll be better.” 

“Sky,” Syd sighed. It had been the two of them for a while after the older teens got moved up to C-Squad and they didn’t. She knew him pretty well. Or at least she knew his moods pretty well. 

Syd walked over to him slowly, like someone approaching a spooked horse— Sky had always reminded Syd of her father’s rehabbed thoroughbreds; wary, high-strung, but kind-eyed under it all. 

Carefully, Syd sat beside him on his bed. 

“What Hansen said was complete bullshit. We are not freaks; our powers are going to make us better Rangers one day. And you’re a good guy, Sky, even if you’re kind of a jerk sometimes— all the time.” 

Sky snorted. “Really? That’s your idea of comfort?”

“I’m not going to lie to you,” Syd retorted, smiley wryly. Something almost like the whisper of a smile brushed over Sky’s face. 

“But I am serious. You stood up for Bridge and you are a good person— you care about what’s right. Your dad would be proud of that. Proud of you.”

She slipped off the bed and grabbed his hands, yanking on them once. “So, stop moping and come get pizza at an ice cream parkour with us. My treat.” 

Syd yanked again, and this time Sky let himself be dragged to stand. “You’re the most annoying person I’ve ever met.” 

“Excuse me? I’m getting three days KP duty because of you. And I’m buying you admittedly terrible pizza. How’s that for gratitude?” Syd huffed, shoving his shoulder.   
Sky shoved her back, an honest-to-God smile on his face. 

Bridge burst out of the bathroom in a fresh t-shirt, gelled hair, and a cloud of body spray that only a young teenage boy thought smelled nice. “Ready?” 

“Lead the way, Bridgey,” Syd gestured at the empty hallway past the doors. Bridge skipped ahead, Syd right behind him. 

Sky caught her elbow, to slow her a little. “Wait, Syd.” 

“Hmm?” She stared at him a little confused.

“Thank you. For stepping in today. I- I lost my temper. And thank you for what you said earlier. Just- thanks.” He looked down awkwardly. 

“Of course, we’re a team,” Syd said, resolution stringing the words together. 

“And-” Sky clenched his jaw, scared the words were going to come out wrong. “Hansen is clueless. Sure, you’re a flirt but you kick ass and I think you’re going to be a good ranger one day.”

Syd’s smile was brilliant. That was high praise from Sky. “Thank you.” 

Then it turned into a smirk that was definitely devious. “I was starting to think you didn’t like it when I flirted with you.” 

“Shut up,” Sky knocked her shoulder with his as Syd laughed and his ears turned red. 

They almost ran into Bridge’s back as they turned a corner into a busier hallway. Without missing a beat, Syd tucked him under her arm and pushed Sky to his other side. 

“I’m thinking a slice of half-cold pepperoni and then a slice of mushy vegetarian with a shitty strawberry milkshake,” Syd announced as she led them all through the crowded hallway towards the door, making a path with her sheer aura. 

“Hinky Hawaiian all the way,” commented Bridge, unfreezing as his anchor and his electrical socket walked on either side of him. He wasn’t alone.

“Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza,” groaned Sky, starting a fight they would never, ever settle. 

As Bridge started into his long list of pre-prepared counterpoints— Sky already rolling his eyes— Syd grinned. No one messed with her boys except her.

**Author's Note:**

> My thing has also been just the weird friendship dynamic of the original 3 and how they clealy know way too much about each other and like grudgingly care about each other but will deny any feelings among them. Except Bridge- he just loves his friends. Sky and Syd’s pride is something else though. 
> 
> I just have this headcannon that even though it seems like Syd and Sky would be opposite for Bridge, really Syd is his anchor and Sky can lend him energy when he needs it. Like Syd is a little flighty, but she feels emotions so strongly and usually one at a time that Bridge can be not overwhelmed, it gives him something to focus on. But Sky is so strict with his emotions that he’s actually like super hard on Bridge because he always has so much going on inside and it’s Exhausting (or energizing, depending on the day). And they know it so the three of them are good at organizing themselves because of it.  
> In this one, it’s still a little new so they’re still trying to figure it out. 
> 
> Leave a review to let me know if I go the characterization down! Or whatever. Just review please!


End file.
